Dreamscape
by chelseyelric
Summary: What if Darren could meet with Sam in his dreams because of what happened in book 2? What if Sam could link dreams? What if Evra and Darren liked each other and didn't know the other did? Enough what if's! Read to find out. Rated M for later chapters


Darren POV

Mr. Crepsley lay down on a patch of grass he'd made to sleep on and the Little People ran into the woods to hunt. We'd had a long night's walk, so I was exhausted. As soon as I lay my head on the floor of the cave I slid into a deep sleep and was immediatly greeted by Sam. Ever since I drank Sam's blood that horrible night seven years ago, I could meet with him in my dreams whenever I wished. I'd been so tired the past week of hiking that I hadn't dreampt anything at all. When we did meet, we usually didn't do much other then talk. Tonight, we decided to walk along the scenery my mind was slowly forming. It was pleasent and grassy with a blue overhang; very genaric.

"Haven't talked to you in a few days, what's up, Darren? " Sam asked with a wide smile.  
"We started our hike to Vampire Mountain. It's not bad. I cut my feet up a little a few nights ago, but other then that, nothing too special's happened."  
"How's Evra?" That took me a bit by surprise. Sam hadn't asked about Evra in weeks.  
"Same since his eighteenth birthday, I guess. A little distant and liking to hang out with his fans more than me."  
"Do you miss him?"  
"Yes" I said sadly. "I don't like that he chooses his fleeting fans over me, but I can't blame him. He has his life to live, and he's getting older" I sighed. "And I won't"  
He stared down at his feet.  
"But aren't you only a few years younger then him?" he asked curiously.  
"Yeah, in my mind. I'm basically frozen in this 13 year old body, though. Why?" I asked getting a bit suspisious now.  
"Maybe I could help. You still like him, right?" Sam asked, mischief plain on his face.  
I blushed. "Yeah, but how could you 'help' me?" I asked stopping in my tracks.  
"You'll see." He said, and dissappeared.

Evra POV

I dreampt I was running freely through a place very much like the Amazon. Soft, spongey grass met my feet with every step I took and giant beautiful flowers bloomed all around me among the bushes and trees. The sun was bright and warm on my scales; the wind danced through my hair and over my face. I had this dream every night (every normal snake does) but it changed every once in a while. This happened to be one of those nights.

I grabbed onto a vine and swung from it, like a monkey, over the large river and into a shallow pool. The water was refreshing; cool but not cold, just how I liked it. And when I rubbed the water from my eyes, I beheld a very welcome sight. Three naked Darrens were bekoning me toward their side of the pool.

Their raven hair shimered in the afternoon light and their chocolate eyes were bright and playful. They were in great shape, no six packs but tight and slim.  
This is the thing I'd mentioned earlier about my dreams changing every night. Sometimes it was one, two, ten of them, it was always differnt. Also, they usually didn't wear the same thing twice. Sometimes they wore his pirate costume, sometimes the tattered tux I'd first seen him in, and sometimes random things, like catgirl outfits and bunny suits, but tonight, I got them naked. Sweet! As I stalked closer to them, someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see...Sam!  
"What the heck are you doing here, man?" I asked in a mix of horror and pleasent surprise.  
"Just helping some friends" he looked over my shoulder, he gave me a sly smile.  
"And it looks like it'll be easier than I thought."  
"What will?" I asked, a bit worried.  
"You'll see" he said, and dissappeared.  
"Nice to see you?" I called after him. 'Well, this dream's new.' I thought and resumed my walk toward my waiting Darrens.

Darren POV

Sam came back after a few minutes, took hold of my hand, and the world around me shifted drastically. It was wierd, because I could use some of my senses, but because this was a dream, I couldn't register them with the same intensity as in real life. When I could see clearly again, I was standing in a lush, tropical forest setting with Sam next to me.

"Where are we, Sam?" I asked confused. "What are we doing here?"  
"We're in Evra's mind. I want you to see how he really feels about you." he said with a grin that told me he knew something I didn't and walked forward.  
Confused, I followed him to a river bank, and what I saw when he pulled the branches of a low tree out of the way made my jaw drop!


End file.
